


【莫萨莫】什么叫做爱

by iBECOMEHARDER



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBECOMEHARDER/pseuds/iBECOMEHARDER
Summary: 2020年的520特别小品！这里没有人做爱（草有浪漫情结无性恋萨x泛性恋莫所以肯定是无差啊。基本上是清水的总的来说是个活泼欢快的小甜饼！*高唱杀杀服你
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 3





	【莫萨莫】什么叫做爱

**Author's Note:**

> 点击查看图片https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/007U6GvEly1gjcce00h8uj328e35pu0x.jpg

萨列里很讨厌莫扎特把头靠在他肩膀上。

莫名其妙的自来熟啊！只是讨论一下乐曲结构为什么要凑过来？头靠上来姑且还可以忍受，更令人毛骨悚然的是凑在肩膀上讲话，可以感受到那个混蛋的小尖下巴在震动，吐出一个音节萨列里就起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。下次一定要告诉他别*他妈*凑过来。我恨肢体接触。  
不过现在那个毛脑袋搁在对面夫人的褶边裙子上。躺倒在女人的怀里吃柠檬挞，笑得咯咯咯的。刺耳。倒不是说音色……  
是说整个这种场合就很刺耳。人群走来走去觥筹交错聊天气聊赛马聊公爵的风湿然后又回到天气。人类什么时候才能迎来他们宿命的尽头？这比莫扎特还吵！  
噢。莫扎特。没见过这么吵的人！还好最近我都躲着他。萨列里百般聊赖地咬了口甜点。他说过什么来着？噢，“啊！大师！没想到你吃得这么甜呢！”一边嚼着我的糖果一边这么说。没有人教过他别人的东西不能乱动吗？好吧，是我回答了他可以拿。可是他都问了我能不给吗？那不符合礼仪。我真的很喜欢甜食吗？“……又不是只有女人和小孩才可以喜欢甜食！”噢不行，这句话也是他说的。  
他还说过什么来着？“大师，您的胡子好性感啊！唉，可惜我都不长胡子。我怎么才能男子气概一点呢？”什么是男子气概？男人气味？臭味吗？我不喜欢臭味。胡子就只是胡子，人类的毛发罢了。“要是我男子气概一点，上次拒绝我的伯爵女儿大概就会爱上我吧？”他怎么这么有时间操心这些情情爱爱呢？我看不出伯爵家的女儿有什么过人之处好值得在意。而且话说回来莫扎特的外貌好像挺正常的，不应该再为此费神才对。  
甜点不够甜。奶也加得少了。莫扎特在给那位女士喂葡萄。上周，他问我怎么讨女士欢心。“大师大师，像您这么成熟稳重的男人，一定有很多情妇吧？……唉，说来不好意思，我惹一位姑娘生气了，想讨教一下怎么弥补为好。”我告诉他，对女士们最好的方法就是离她们远一点。他竟然瞪大了眼睛看着我，“什么？大师你……啊没关系，我理解您，有时候我也觉得男士很有魅力呢！”我不得不告诉他我对男士也毫无兴趣。一个正直的有追求的人应该把自己的精力献给值得复出一生的事业。尽管婚姻或者社交是我们责任里无法推脱的一部分。  
真的无法推脱吗。要是人类全部爆炸了，我是不是就可以到僻静幽雅的乡下，风光秀丽湖畔去孤独一生地钓鱼啊。听说孤儿院又新收留了几个孩子……“噢！恭喜您最近的演出，祝您事业有成。”“哈哈，非常感谢，您过誉了。”“啊感谢款待，今晚的甜点非常美味。”我觉得莫扎特现在看起来喝的有点大了。他看起来随时会踩到桌子上面去，我不是说他没喝大就不会。完全不可控的因素！和他共事简直就是慢性自杀！带女伴到排练现场然后啃来啃去最后告诉我那不是他女朋友，当代年轻人的教育和精神究竟出了什么问题。“我错了，安东尼奥。啊不，我错了，大师。”“要吃巧克力吗？超好吃的！”我拒绝了他。我说没有必要开始一些没有必要的事情。他几乎当场哭了，我能看见他的眼泪在他的眼眶里打转。可是他问了三次了我都说不用了，这种人是听不懂婉拒吗？先是交换巧克力，后来就是交换邀请共进晚餐，接下来是不是就要一起打台球，最后就要一起找舞女啊！那简直是灾难。上次差点被罗森博格拉去。再来一杯吧。  
他是不是觉得我不要他的巧克力就是不原谅他？……但是我们有熟到责怪生气原谅这个社交步骤吗？……他好像真的觉得我们很熟。上次傅了粉还问我好看吗，不过我没有看出来，呃，是挺抱歉，但是我真的没看出来。我看了半天，问他，嗯，是新发型吗。他被我气得不轻然后单方面原谅了我。我只是，我只是真的没看出来。人类还是都长得很像的……眼睛，鼻子，还有嘴巴。  
乐曲倒是千变万化。如果说人们有什么不一样的地方，大概可以说就像乐曲一样？这是莫扎特告诉我的。他说每个人都是特别多的，千万不能轻易说谁和谁很像，那很伤人的。是的，他是很特别……我没好意思告诉他，他会笑我吧？我可以靠这个认出他来。他是那种金光闪闪的曲式，还有一些星星一样的和弦。可是人又不是真的有声音，也许是我幻听或者妄想吧。不过我真的没有声音。  
有段时间我和罗森博格走得很近，那段时间我还蛮喜欢那种有喜剧色彩的不和谐音阶。不过说实话，我见过的所有人里，不得不承认莫扎特听起来最好听。只要！他！稍微安静两分钟！他有时候真的很文静，一个人坐在乱哄哄的环境里，低着头在纸上飞速地谱曲，然后我就可以听到他整个人都流淌着悦耳的乐章。不像我，我是无声的。我不是无声的，我是无。我是一片空虚一片死寂，我不存在。我也不想存在。  
“噢，谢谢！”这个该死的男爵又给我倒了一杯酒。自己去喝得烂醉啊！为什么要来找我。“您掌上明珠的容光我难以直目。”千万不要把我介绍给你的女儿，让我一个人安静待着。莫扎特今晚什么都没吃。“嘿，那位年轻人，才华横溢，对吧？春风得意马蹄疾，唉！青春！”一个老头，啊不，侯爵戳了戳我的胳膊肘。“嗯，在音乐上很有天赋。”“能得到乐长的认可呢！”  
得到谁的认可？我吗？他有什么值得认可的？沾花惹蝶还是没大没小没点轻重？还是毫无纪律的放浪生活和没规没矩的言行？他有什么需要我认可的呢？话说他觉得男人也很有魅力，哪个男人啊？  
噢。不要啊。是我。我承认我那天不该因为巧克力烦躁吼他……他大可以把巧克力给随便哪个人嘛？谁都很喜欢他的巧克力，没有必要泪眼汪汪又像吃了火药一样呛我。他说我的新乐曲毫无价值，是“彻头彻尾的庸俗”。我把乐谱撕了摔他脸上了。然后我就跑了。我是不是应该去道个歉？我可以悄悄摸过去，和某某还有某某某打个招呼，从那肥胖的硕鼠背后绕过去，就到莫扎特那了。我不喜欢他那样说我……好吧他说得对。总之我们可能还要合作什么的，说开来误会大家都比较好相处，嗯……我该怎么和他说呢？  
嘿晚上好那天下午误会你了？最糟的开场白。乐谱摔他脸上是我最大的错误，不只是说不该朝他发火，我千不该万不该，万万不该把乐谱给他。更不该偷偷摸回去想拿回自己的烂乐谱。那毕竟是我的乐谱嘛！我从门缝后偷偷瞄他，他竟然在弹琴。我认得那旋律。难道说其实那首曲子还行吗——不我自己也知道那曲子不行。听我还是会听的。琴声停了，我被发现了吗？我看见莫扎特头埋在肩膀里，肩膀一上一下的，一手还捏着我的乐谱。他在哭吗？  
不是，不只是。他在自慰。他对着我手写的谱子在自慰，捏着他的小男性生殖器。他还闻了闻谱子。我有用香水。我几乎滑倒。我可能已经滑倒了，因为我看见了他的眼睛，他看着我，妆已经被泪水花了，这下我看出来他化妆了。他的眼睛里满是惊慌。我的眼睛里也肯定满是惊慌。他尖叫：“安东尼奥！听我解释！我可以解——”  
我说，暂时先不要叫我安东尼奥。不也不要叫大师或者任何什么，先不要说话，请。但是我也说不出话来。我背着手在房间里绕了三圈。他跟在我屁股后面绕了三圈。然后我再次跑了。然后我躲着他躲了一周。然后。然后现在，我觉得他看起来真的要踩到桌子上去了。“借过”“借过”“不好意思借过——”  
“哎呀，安东，不要太严格了！”有人拉住了我。“年轻气盛嘛！开心嘛，不要这么拘束嘛！”莫扎特踩着一个高脚镶花刺绣椅和一个丝绒脚凳上了桌。不是这样的。我在心里摇头。我怕他吐你假发上。还有，不要扯我的袖子，我很喜欢我的新袖扣。我摇了摇头。  
莫扎特在笑。哈哈大笑。他凹个姿势举起双手做指挥状，指挥一些明显不在场的东西。人们也笑得很开心。只有我担心他现在此刻下一秒钟就把靴子脱下来。我尝试抓住他。我抓住了他的靴子。  
那是一个灾难。哪个天才的脚都不会特别好闻。不过我眼疾手快，我拦腰抱起这个小不点，一手捞着那只靴子。“抱歉，失陪了，我朋友喝大了。”我欲盖弥彰地补了一句，“他平时不这样。”他在我怀里扭动，我架着这人落荒而逃。  
我现在怀疑喝大的人是我。我们摔倒在门口，现在他架着我跑——也不算。我们像那种勇夺桂冠的两人三足，或者生猛的螃蟹。螃蟹！我讨厌螃蟹。螃蟹挥舞着——好多好多腿！——想控制一切，一但别人不和他的心意，就挥舞他的钳子。我恨你们。我讨厌你们——所有人！好了。我吐在莫扎特身上了。

好吧。我喝大了。但是我必须谨慎地怀疑我面前这个人还清醒吗！他在扒我的衣服。他还在哭！他哪里有脸哭？我喝醉了诶！他不能这么对待我。我讨厌性爱……我讨厌爱情。我讨厌莫扎特。他叫我不要挣扎。他吼我，他叫我别扭了。“我们得把你的外套脱掉。”他说。接下来就要脱我的裤子了。人类就是动物，非要行那苟且之事来证明爱情……我不是老教条，我只是没有那么热衷。人类不能自己做那件事情吗？好吧，如果是莫扎特的话，那就认了。  
“我做了一个噩梦。”我说，“我昨晚梦见你发烧。高烧。”他不说话，他在擦我的外套。不准碰我的外套！“我自己来！”我说。他说：“喝点这个。”“没有什么，是水。甜的。蜂蜜绿茶，让你清醒一点。”  
好吧。我的头好像靠在莫扎特肩膀上，因为我感觉脖子有点痛。我觉得哪里不对劲。“清醒一点了吗？”“嗯。”我回答。  
“清醒一点了吗？”“大概。”屁股底下的床挺软的。  
“清醒一点了吗？”“我看起来像智力有缺陷吗？”我终于忍无可忍。但是莫扎特看着我。他问我可以吗？  
醒醒，年轻人，你这是趁人之危。但是我说可以。他抱了一下我。我觉得还好，只是觉得有点僵硬，我和他都有点僵硬。然后他脱掉了裤子。然后他掏出了他的男性生殖器。然后他开始打飞机。  
“您可以不看。”他小声地说。“您转过身去也没问题的。”  
“我没有问题。”我嘟囔着。年轻人火气旺盛，这是很自然的生理现象。不过我也没有真的看，我觉得，按照常理来说这样不太好……虽然我有点怀疑这会让他更兴奋。他今晚好安静，像个瓷娃娃。好吧，我最好还是转过身去我承认——但是他结束了。  
“对不起，安东尼奥。我没有和你说过……”又来了。瓷娃娃开口说话了。吵吵嚷嚷。“你说了，喜欢，爱，你说了好多次了。”  
他栽倒我腿上睡着了。我没判断错，他也喝大了。现在我完全酒醒了。  
这是什么啊。  
我想挪一挪。但是有人在我大腿上睡觉。  
夜莺在叫。我讨厌这种歌颂着约会的鸟。但是有人在我大腿上睡觉。  
月亮要下去了。那人翻了个身。他好像睡得很香。早知道我直接推开他自己睡觉算了——不，还是算了，我不喜欢别人在我身边睡觉。我不喜欢早上起来身旁有人，甚至身上有腿。腿好麻啊。  
天要亮了。什么啊。好了。他醒了。

他醒了。他欲言又止地看着我。  
我醒了，我欲言又止地看着安东尼奥。我记得我只给他换了衣服而已。但是他现在走路一瘸一拐的。他不看我。他在揉腿和腰。他眼睛下都是乌黑。头发平时都梳的很整齐，现在看起来头发像我梳的。床单目前看起来是干净的。但是我的皮带解开了。他欲言又止。  
我先说吧，我的嘴巴先于我的脑子开口。“那个，萨列里大师，对不起。你昨晚喝醉了。”  
“不是我不是那个意思，我是说，我昨晚喝醉了。”你在说什么。  
“呃我的意思是昨晚是，昨晚不是意外。”醒醒。  
“对，对不起。我，我太喜欢您了。不是我不是说我馋您的身子不是也不是说我不馋……” 整段垮掉。我好像还在晨勃。他欲言又止地看着我。我硬得有点痛。  
“过来。”什么？  
“但是只有这一次。”他解下那枚新买的袖扣放进口袋，然后掏出丝绢绣花手帕擦了擦手。左手……然后到右手。他皱着眉头靠过来。  
好了。我结束了。  
太惨烈了。  
但是他笑了！他好像吁了一口气，露出完成任务的笑容。我是不是应该说什么来重振我的男子气概？  
我说大师我喜欢你，我可以亲你吗。  
“只可以亲脸。”  
我的下巴靠在他的肩膀上。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家一生手冲顺利！！！！


End file.
